


Whispers In the Dark

by Unfairaddiction



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mind Manipulation, Other, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfairaddiction/pseuds/Unfairaddiction
Summary: Being taken by the Entity always felt like an eternity. No one commented on how awful you looked when you returned. No one even told you how long you'd been gone. They all pretended like this was just one long, awful, camping trip. People came and went and if someone never came back no one mentioned it.





	Whispers In the Dark

Her hands felt like blocks of ice, they had stopped hurting hours ago, now they just felt numb. She fumbled with the generator controls praying to whatever god would hear her that it wouldn't make the loud clang that would give away her position. 

 

Crows cawed in the distance and a fog began to roll in. She wasn't a stranger to the game that the entity was playing but it never failed to bring a shiver to her spine.

 

She had hit the jackpot earlier, she'd taken a risk going into cellar but it had paid off. She'd been blessed to find a tool box and she couldn't help the triumphant noise that sneaked out. She had been quick to quiet herself for fear of losing her new tools.

She reached into the tool box and as quietly as possible pulled out a wrench. 

 

The boom of a generator backfiring echoed in the distance. She flinched and stopped dead in her tracks. Her entire body was stiff as she waited, listening with bated breath. She heard it then the wraith’s bell echo, closer than she'd have liked, and she scrambled back away from the generator. In her rush to get away she left the toolbox. She froze, halfway into climbing into a toolshed, an internal debate to go back was raging inside her.

 

With a heavy heart she leaves it by the generator and pulls the doors closed. She peeks through the slats in the door, looking for any hint of the Wraith’s presence. It's so quiet all of a sudden. She feels like the sound of her breathing is too loud. 

 

For what feels like an hour nothing happens. Then she sees it. She can see the power generator shimmer, like she’s looking through a pool. She can't breathe and the panic sets in.  The wraith decloaks, his back facing her. He nudges the toolbox with his foot. The crack of branches echoes above and the wraith turns around, almost like a whisper, his eyes snap to hers and she knows this is it. She’s going to be taken again, it always hurts.

 

The wraith reaches for the handle of the tool shed, another generator kicks on, they only need two more to open the doors. The snap and crackling of branches, almost like an indecipherable whisper makes the wraith’s hand hesitate, suddenly he re cloaks and disappears, probably toward the sound of another generator backfiring.

 

You all had split up upon stumbling into the Coldwind Farm. This wasn’t usually the Wraith’s territory but it wasn’t odd for the killers to switch it up occasionally. The fog was getting heavier and a light freezing cold breeze blew through the stalks of corn. Eventually she got brave enough to step out of the tool shed and began working on the generator with her shaking fingers. 

 

In the distance, more flood lights came on. This was the last generator they needed. The girl’s heart beat faster, she couldn’t tell if it was her or the Wraith, but he would probably remain cloaked until he was certain he could grab her. She started working faster, fearing any mistake, but she was unable to stop herself.

 

A loud click followed by a burst of light and she was sprinting toward the exit. Rows of corn whipped by her, it scratched against her skin. The others were in her line of sight right by the door. Nea saw her and pulled the switch to open the door. The girls legs were burning. She could make it. In the back of her head you registered the sound of the wraith de cloaking. Nea stood by the door while the other two ran ahead, Nea was telling the girl to hurry. 

 

A sudden sharp pain bloomed in her back, followed by a loud crack. The world seemed to slow as she fell. She heard Nea curse in the distance. 

 

“Shit! I’m sorry!” And just like that the girl was alone. The wraith floated by as the girl crawled toward the exit. With ease he pulled the switch and the door slid to a close. She wanted to cry, that sickening cracking of wood filled her ears. She stopped her crawl and grabbed fistfuls of dirt, biting her lip and forcing herself not to burst into tears. She didn’t know what she expected from the others. It was too much to ask for them to save her from this torture. It was laughable, she’d always saved them, at the cost of her own suffering sometimes.

 

And they left her. Just like that. 

 

The world shifted around her as she was lifted into the air. She was still going to fight this, she wouldn’t go down without a fight. If they insisted on making her life a nightmare than she wouldn’t give them their prize so easily.

 

With that thought, she laughed. As if her struggling mattered to the Entity. It would take and take, and keep on taking. Regardless of her fighting. Nothing she did mattered, it was all futile. The Entity probably had another killer hunting other survivors right this very minute. No rest for the wicked. The cracking got louder in her ears, she just wanted it to be silent for five minutes. 

 

All she could see was the ground and the Wraith’s back. She felt stalks of corn brushing against her skin. Everything was too much in that moment. 

 

The Wraith stopped moving. He adjusted his grip and she prepared for the inevitable stabbing pain. It happened almost too fast for her to do anything. The creaking spider like branch plunged down and she just barely managed to catch it with her hands. It felt like hours had passed with her holding it at bay. It was getting harder and harder and her chest was burning.

 

_ “Just let me have you…”  _ It felt like a whisper in her head. 

 

_ “It will only hurt for a moment.” _

 

_ “If you let go I’ll even be gentle, like a lover.”  _ She snorted, and the branch yanked itself back and slammed back toward her chest, only to be caught by the Wraith in a single hand. His bright glowing eyes bore into hers, and for a brief moment she wondered why this killer had more compassion than her ‘friends.’ She took a deep breath, and nodded at the wraith.

 

_ “Yes….”  _ It whispered in her mind. She felt a stabbing pain and then it burned as she was lifted into the swirling mass of branches that crackled and snapped as she was raised into what would be her personal hell for god knows how long.

 

Time passed with The Entity differently. Some people came back to the campfire within hours, sometimes they weren’t seen for months. No one questioned it, they all just went on about their lives. They talked about what they did before, what they were going to do when they got out of this hell. 

 

She didn’t bother anymore. She could barely even remember her own name, much less what she’d been or had done before. She couldn’t even remember how she got here. She didn’t bother anymore. The Entity had taken everything from her, her identity, her personality, and her dreams. Nothing was safe where It wa concerned. It had a way of finding out all of her secrets, her dreams, and all the little things that made her tick.

 

_ “I’m offering you a chance…”  _ It talked incessantly. Her skin burned, like she had been put through a fire, she probably had.

 

_ “I’ve always been there to take you…” _

 

_ “I’ve always wanted you right here. With me.” _

 

_ “I’ve always appreciated and acknowledged your sacrifices for your, ah, ‘friends’.”  _ It whispered all around her as It broke her bones and violated her body and mind. Everything hurt all the time and she just wanted it to stop.

 

_ “I can make this…”  _ As It spoke the pain stopped, nothing hurt and it was a blessed respite.  _ “...Stop. Anytime I want. I can make it stop forever if I so chose.” _

 

She took a steadying breath. “And why would you do that?” She snapped. She hadn’t slept in what felt like days.

 

_ “I’m always on the lookout for fresh talent.”  _ She laughed, it was humorless and turned into her coughing up blood.  _ “I could help you, you can help me.” _

 

“Help you? Help you kill my friends over and over again? Help you kidnap and murder strangers? Help you so I can never leave?”

 

_ “It’s funny that you think you’d ever be leaving. Since when have the others ever looked out for you the way you look out for them?”  _ Flashbacks of everytime she had stayed behind to save the others, only to be thrown into this hell for it. Everytime they left her behind to a brutal fate. 

 

“Stop.” Fresh tears started to well up in her eyes. She didn’t think she had anymore tears, but here they were.

 

_ “Did I touch a nerve? They’ve betrayed you so many times…”  _ Every time they had used her as bait or deliberately tripped her up flashed in her mind.  _ “When have I ever let you down?”  _ She tried to pick herself up from the wherever it was. It felt like she was sinking, sharp sticks and stones dug into her skin as she slipped trying to get up. 

 

“Just leave me alone. Let me go back.” She was crying again. She just wanted everything to stop.

 

Vines shot out of the ground and seemed to pull her deeper into the mess of twigs, stones, and dirt. They seemed to drag her down into oblivion, and for the first time it was peaceful. Nothing hurt, It stopped talking, and she wasn’t thinking about anything but the blissful silence. 

 

_ “Do you know why you can understand me?”  _ It whispered, ever so quietly, pulling her out of a long slumber.

 

_ “You’re so close to breaking. The only people who understand me are my precious killers, however I don’t even talk to them like this. Not the way I talk to you,”  _ It has almost a loving lilt. 

 

_ “I could give you  _ **_everything_ ** _.” _

 

_ “Do you remember your name? I could give you a new one. A better one. A name more suiting.”  _ She flinched at that. 

 

“At what cost?” She snapped. It was a surprise that her mouth didn’t fill with dirt and debris.

 

_ “You’d no longer be a victim. More freedom. Revenge. You’re very own space in my world. You’d be my very favorite killer. I’ve never let you out of my sights, and I think you’d be an excellent addition to my collection.”  _ She was silent for a long while staring into the void.

 

“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted a dark Entity x reader sort of thing. Idk tho. I've been working on this on and off and I'm not sure how I feel about it. Maybe I could do a 2nd version w/ male pronouns if ppl want that but only if anyone is interested, nothing else would change besides pronouns.


End file.
